Deep Wounds
by jasonjannajerryjohn
Summary: What happens after Mike Teavee leaves the tv room? Will he ever be the same again? Charlie/Mike slash
1. The Taffy Puller

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory in any way. If I did, I would be a genius as both Roald Dahl and Tim Butron are.

"You think that he's smart, but he's an idiot! But I'm not." Mike blurted out. He was tired of all these people thinking this freak was so amazing, like he was a god or something. Wonka had invented a teleported, but didn't even _consider_ the benefits for humankind. Well, Mike was determined to show him.

He ran toward the machine, shoving a couple of those freaky Oompa Lompas out of the way.

"Hey little boy…? Don't push my button." came Wonka's stupid voice. He ignored it and he jumped on the button and dived into the machine. Everyone watched in horror as Mike felt himself lifted off of the floor. He did a few poses, enjoying himself. As if by magic, he suddenly disappeared. It was a strange feeling, being transported through the air. He landed finally by what looked like a news broadcast. He was slightly disoriented.

Mike heard music coming, as if from nowhere. _Oh no_, Mike thought, _another stupid song_. He hated how every time the Oompa Lompas sang, something horrible had just happened to one of the kids, whether it be going up a pipe, down a garbage chute, or turning into a blueberry. He hated how Wonka had enjoyed every minute of it. _Sadistic freak_, thought Mike. He had the sneaking suspicion that something awful was going to happen to him too. He was genuinely scared, something that rarely happened, if ever. As the Oompa Lompas attacked, he was helpless to do anything.

Finally he was crushed by the newscaster's papers. He was sure that every bone in his body was broken.

"Eww, somebody grab him," came Wonka's voice, who looked like he was enjoying torturing all the kids. Mike cursed under his breath.

"Help me!" Mike yelled in desperation.

"Well, what will we do?!" asked Mr. Teavee.

"Well, young boys are incredibly springy…" said Wonka, "I know! We'll put him in the taffy puller."

Mike flinched. Was he serious? Did Wonka actually intend to stretch Mike out on a taffy puller? Being stretched on a machine used to make useless candy, it was like his worst nightmare.

"Taffy puller!" gasped Mr. Teavee in disbelief.

"Hey," Wonka said with a pout, "that was my idea." Than he gave a little giggle. He called for one of the stupid Ooma Lompas. "Take Mr. Teavee and his… boy… to the taffy puller and stretch him out. K?"

Mike felt himself being picked up and carried. He was carried through endlessly pointless hallways, that led to equally pointless rooms, where there was made equally pointless candy. Finally, they arrived in a room that looked like a medieval dungeon. Mike actually started crying, something he hadn't done in a long time. Two Oompa Lompas were already in the room holding torches. Both of them had black hoods on. The Oompa Lompa who had escorted Mr. Teavee to the room picked up a black hood from a table and put it on. There was not a trace of candy in the entire room, only a table with handcuffs and machinery.

Mike realized what was going to happen, but it was to late. He struggled and kicked, but to no avail. He was to small to do anything. Mr. Teavee was turning a nice shade of lime green.

The Oompa Lompas grabbed Mike and pressed him down onto the rack. Mike tried to scream for help, but no words came out, only tears. He had never felt so scared or alone in his life. He felt the Oompa Lompas shakle his feet and hands to the handcuffs. The Oompa Lompas did a strange tribal dance of victory, and communicated quickly in their hand language. When they finally stopped, they went to their places. One went to the front of the table, one to the back, and the last to the side to make sure everything went as planned.

As the cranks started pulling, Mike felt his arms and feet being pulled, they felt like they would rip out of their sockets. He was determined to not let the pain get to him, even as tears were running down his face. Mr. Teavee was horrified. He couldn't do anything to help his son. He knew that it had to be done, but there must be some other way, _right_?

After awhile, Mike couldn't take it anymore. As tears rolled down his face, he screamed. He screamed louder and louder as his torture grew. Mr. Teavee couldn't handle it, and he left the room. When he did so, Mike was heartbroken. His parent, the one that was supposed to care about him had abandoned him. His screams grew louder, his tears came faster. Suddenly, he screamed "Charlie!" and he saw no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mike awoke, he was in the entrance hall. His dad was pale, and for some reason, looked a heck of a lot shorter. In fact, everyone in that room looked a heck of a lot shorter. He saw the other kids and wondered what kind of tortures they had had to endure. _Couldn't have been worse than mine_, thought Mike. He had been stretched on a medieval torture rack and now was tall, as far as he could tell. He must be at least 7 feet or maybe 8! He was skinny too, he could have been a walking twig. He felt like a freak.

He remembered himself callout the name, Charlie. He wondered why that could possibly by. Mabye it was because he really did like the boy. After all he did have lovely black hair and beautiful blue eyes. _No! _He dismissed the thoughts from his mind as he thought them. He wasn't going to "like" anyone, that's for sure. That whole romance crap was for stupid people at school who had nothing better to do than gossip about who was dating who. It was all too shallow for Mike. Besides, what would his dad think of him liking another boy. Speaking of his dad, Mike remembered his dad leaving him alone in that torture room and glared at him. He mentally told himself to _never_ forgive his dad for that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

While in the glass elevator above the factory, Charlie watched the kids walking out of the factory. He hated how they had to go through so much needless torture. He wanted to do something to help them. He wanted to do something to help him. That boy that he liked. He seemed to be the nicest of the other kids that came in. Charlie had been fascinated by him ever since he had seen him on tv. Charlie vowed to help him. Mike Teavee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Mike and his dad left the factory, Mr. Teavee turned to his son and said, "Mike… I…"

"Let's just go," Mike interrupted, knowing full well that his dad was scared and disturbed at Mike's, well, condition. Mike couldn't bear to here anything his father might say, he just wanted to go home to his tv and video game and forget everything as he always did. Whenever Mike was sad or angry, he would play his video games. They calmed his nerves and helped him forget his problems, at least for a little while. He would be glad when he had the controller in his hands once again.

A/N: So this is my first fic ever. Woot. I hope you liked it, if not, well oh well. I hope it wasn't so terrible. This will indeed eventually become a Charlie/Mike slash.


	2. The Chocolate

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and am still not Roald Dahl and still not Tim Burton who are both still geniuses.

"Yes. Ok, let me tell you again, I was stretched on a 'taffy puller' that was really a medieval torture machine, Wonka is crazy! He likes to torture little kids!" Mike was desperately trying to explain what had happened to the police. "No… no, no, I am _not_ crazy. ….. Well that goes for you too!" Mike slammed down the phone in frustration. That was his 20th call to the police, and none of them thought he was sane, much less believed him.

Ever since arriving back in America, Mike had been staying away from his parents. His dad was trying to talk to Mike, but Mike had stayed away. He would never forget that moment when his dad left him in that room. He played it over and over in his mind, especially when Mr. Teavee was in the room.

His mother was no better. She had screamed the moment he walked in the door. She tried to pretend that it wasn't real, or that he was just his normal height, but nothing working. She was extremely uncomfortable around him. Mike figured that it would be better if he just stayed away from her.

Mike had been playing video games ever since he had come ho… well it wasn't really home, more like the place he lived. He forgot everything that had happened the moment he picked up the controller. It was like something that nulled the pain.

He also forgot about his lack of friends, something that was painfully obvious if he wasn't playing. He may have hated people, but he was still human, and still longed for friendship. He hated that need, that want, that longing that teased him at all times of day. He hated how at the most random times, he would want to just have fun with a friend. When he played video games, he forgot about that. He liked that.

Mike was even now engaged in a hot game of Guitar Hero when his mother called up to him. Mike rolled his eyes at his mother's voice, but paused the game and went to see what she wanted. He stopped when he saw someone at the door. _It's that cute kid from the factory._ thought Mike, and indeed it was Charlie. He was standing there looking slightly nervous.

"Uhmm… hello Mike," Charlie stammered. He didn't look very good, he was sweating and was green in the face. Mike wondered why he had even come here in the first place. He had a momentary hope that Charlie wanted to actually see him, but that was very unlikely. It was probably just a routine visit for the contest or something idiotic like that.

Willy Wonka stepped into view and bowed low in greeting. "Hello little boy, I trust you are enjoying your basketball advantage."

Mike growled low at that candy maker's voice. The last time Mike had seen him, Wonka had ordered him to be tortured in a so called "taffy puller." Mike lunged at Wonka trying to hurt him, badly. He scratched at Wonka's neck, but Mrs. Teavee managed to pull him off, but not before he was able to bite Mr. Wonka's nose.

"Now you really must learn to control your temper little boy, you could hurt someone," Wonka said with great seriousness, "like me…" Wonka giggled. He was obviously enjoying this. Mike mad a mental note to wring his neck.

"Mike! Don't hurt the most well known candy maker in the world!" Mrs. Teavee shouted out in exasperation. She was obviously very frustrated. Mike had been behaving like this for a long time, but even more since he came back.

"Ya, whatever," Mike said. He wasn't listening to his mom. He hadn't done so when he got back, and he wasn't about to start now. After all, she deserved it, she was the one who had screamed when he first walked through the door. She was the one who had ignored him all this time.

"So what do you two want?" Mike asked, mad at the fact that the torturer himself would show up at his door. He didn't really mind Charlie being there, but Wonka himself… it made him want to kill something.

"Well… uhmm… we've come to…" stammered Charlie, but Wonka interrupted.

"We've come to give you your chocolate of course!" Wonka blurted out, pointing to a line of about 100 trucks coming around the corner.

Mike's mouth fell open in disbelief, what was he going to do with all that chocolate? Especially since he hated chocolate. It was like his worst nightmare was continuing. Mrs. Teavee was in absolute shock, she couldn't say anything.

"Wonka! I swear I will kill you someday!" Mike screamed. He didn't want any chocolate and he didn't want to see Wonka anymore. He would have gone to get the knife right than and there, if Charlie had not spoken up.

"Mike! Please! Don't!" Charlie was frustrated all right. There was nothing he could really do about the situation, so he thought, but there was something. Charlie seemed to have some power over Mike. He was somehow drawn to Charlie in ways that he could not explain, Mike had never experienced anything like it before.

"Mr. Wonka, maybe if he doesn't like chocolate, we should take it back." Charlie said, genuinely trying to alleviate the situation. He really wanted to help Mike in some way, and this was how he was trying. Mike was truly grateful for his help. He calmed down and listened.

"Why Charlie my dear boy, of course we can't take it back!" Wonka said, "We had to ship all of this chocolate across the ocean just to get it to this little boy's house. What else can we do with it? Do you think the Oompa Lompas will eat it? They like chocolate, but not nearly enough to eat all of this at once!"

"Well perhaps we can throw it away? In a landfill or something?" Charlie asked still trying to come up with a solution.

"Waste all of this good chocolate!" Wonka winced at the thought. "Why would we ever do something as awful as that? The very nerve…"

"Well, I'll eat it!" Charlie finally shouted in desperation. He really wanted to help Mike, and he was willing to do anything to help him. He didn't know why, but there was just something about him that made Charlie want to do anything to help Mike.

Mike stared at Charlie in awe. Charlie has saved him, but now was going to have to eat all of the chocolate, all for Mike. He couldn't believe that someone would do something like that for him. It was like a dream come true. "Charlie... I... wow." Mike stammered. He couldn't think of anything to say, no one had ever done anything nice for him before.

"Well, if you insist Charlie." Wonka said. He giggled at the thought of a really fat Charlie. "So are we to stay with you?" Wonka asked.

"What!" Mrs. Teavee gasped. She wasn't expecting company. She didn't have the house prepared or anything set up in the only guest room of the house. "Well, I supposed I could put something together." She frantically rushed into the house to make up the guest room.

"So, little boy, I trust we will enjoy our stay here with you." Wonka said grinning widely.

_I'm sure you will_, muttered Mike under his breath. Mike was determined that Wonka would not enjoy his stay, and was contemplating killing Wonka off in his sleep.

A/N: So, second chapter. I don't know if anyone even liked the first, but here's the second. It will get better. Reviews would be wonderful, so please write them. See you next chapter.


	3. The Accident

Sorry about the lack of updating, you know how this works. I suddenly had a burst of inspiration, and wanted to continue the story. So anyway here we go. Still don't own it sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Wonka will stay in the guest room and Charlie, you will stay in Mike's room," Mrs. Teavee said as she put the food on the table. She had hurriedly prepared a meal of sandwiches. She could only find lunch meat, cheese, and bread in the house to make.

"Thank you Ms. Teavee," said Charlie in appreciation. It wasn't the best meal he'd ever been served, but he was appreciative for whatever food he was given.

An awkward silence followed in which both of Mike's parent's avoided his gaze and Mike avoided their gaze. Charlie just looked around nervously, wondering what to say. Wonka giggled when he looked at Mike again.

That was all it took, Mike blew up. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU CAN JUST LAUGH AT ME!" Mike took a fork and, before anyone could stop him, he stabbed Wonka's hand with it.

Everyone stared in shock. Wonka was bleeding pretty badly. He had lost his look of innocence and happiness he always had, and a look of pain and terror had replaced it.

"I…. I'm…. Excuse me!" Mike got up and ran off to his room. He was to scared of what he had just done to say anything about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What have I done?_ thought Mike, _Should I have done this? Was I wrong? No!_ He was emphatic about that. Wonka deserved every bit of what he was given and more. There was no reason for him to not have done that. It was just right that it should have happened. Ya, that's it, just feeding him some of his own medicine.

Resolved on the matter, he decided that the only thing he could do would be to play his video games. He was just starting to play Halo when Charlie walked in.

"Mike, I…. I know it's hard…..," Charlie wanted to do something to help Mike, but he didn't know what to say to him.

'Oh ya! And what exactly do you know?" Mike did not want to hear any stupid talks from this boy. He may have been cute, but he wasn't going to take any crap from him.

"I know…. well, I know what it's like to live a hard life," Charlie was trying to find some kind of common ground. He wanted to get to know Mike.

Mike snapped. He wasn't going to talk to this perfect little kid about the horrible laugh he had had. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HAVING A HARD LIFE. GET OUT. NOW. GET OUT OUT OUT!" Mike was practically pushing Charlie out the door. It was relief to make him leave, but he somehow wanted him back. It was strange. He tried hard to dismiss the feeling, but it lingered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat alone in the living room. Wonka and Mr. Teavee had gone to bed. Mike was still playing video games in his room with the door locked. He hadn't let Charlie in at all. Ms. Teavee was cleaning up the kitchen.

Charlie thought hard about the situation. He had tried so hard to help Mike, but nothing had worked. He couldn't become friends with Mike at all if Mike just yelled at him. He was a little scared of Mike and didn't want to make him mad.

"Would you like anything dear?" Ms. Teavee asked in her sweet motherly voice.

Charlie was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly. "Oh….. No thank you."

"Well, I will be off to bed than." She started moving in that direction but turned back.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Charlie had said that he would sleep on the couch tonight because Mike wouldn't let him in.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be fine," Charlie said in a reassuring way. Ms. Teavee had given him several blankets and pillows.

"Oh…. well alright than, if you say so. I need to teach that boy some manners."

"No, it's fine Ms. Teavee, really. Wonka wasn't hurt to bad, and I'll be fine sleeping out here on my own." Charlie wanted Mike to protect Mike from anything that might happen to him. What that might be, Charlie didn't know.

"Well, if you insist. Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight."

Ms. Teavee turned the lights off and headed to her room for the night.

Charlie laid awake on the couch, thinking of something, anything he could do. He knew that the tallness that Mike had suffered would probably wear out tomorrow, but what else could he do for Mike? Charlie laid awake all night thinking about it.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So ya, I would really appreciate comments. Why continue doing it if no one comments right? So the basic rule is, if you are reading this, comment on it, at least let me know you are reading it, whether you like it or not.


	4. The Morning

**Mike and Charlie were walking home from the movies. They had just been to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince which they quite enjoyed. It was rather cold being the night that it was and the boys were wearing coats. It was dark too, there wasn't even a moon out tonight. Mike quite enjoyed the darkness, it had always been a comfort to him. He had taken pleasure in knowing that wherever he went, the darkness was with him. It was his friend, his companion. Charlie was scared of the dark though. He was not used to being in the dark. He shivered, both from the cold and from fear. Fear of the unknown blackness that now encased his body.**

**Mike reached for Charlie's hand and touched it with his own cold hand. Charlie felt cold too. That didn't last for long as their hands started to warm up. "Charlie, I know you're scared. I will protect you from whatever is out there. I will always be here for you."**

**Charlie took comfort in that, and as he walked, he hugged close to Mike. They had almost reached home when out of the darkness walked two men. They were armed with guns and pointed the guns at Charlie and Mike. Charlie shriveled into Mike's arms, and Mike started to scream. One of the men put a gag on Mike. "We don't want you to ruin your pretty mouth do we now dear?"**

**The other one smiled. "It would be a real shame……"**

**Mike tried kicking at the two men, but they were stronger. He struggled for the longest time. He had to protect Charlie! Mike fought, but he was hit in the head from behind with a metal pipe. Mike felll to the ground, blood coming from his gagged mouth. The two men proceeded to tie up Mike and Charlie. They took them to a waiting car and threw them into the trunk. "Quite a prize we caught this time aren't they?" one of them stated in a sneering voice. "They will make great fuck toys." Mike and Charlie were both wide eyed as one of them closed the trunk. Mike closed his eyes resigned to the inevitable…….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went the alarm clock. Mike woke up with a start. He had that same dream again. What was it about anyway? He couldn't be with Charlie, that would just be wrong, even though he did like him…. And what was that about them being kidnapped. He didn't have time to worry about it now. He sat up and looked at the clock. 6 o' clock. Great, just enough time to get to school, right? **_**Well, **_**he thought, **_**I suppose Charlie will have to come with me although I don't know how that will work.**_

**He pulled on his clothes quickly. To quickly in fact to realize that they fit. He walked to the kitchen for some breakfast, ignoring Charlie just waking up on the couch. Wonka was still in bed. Mike could hear his loud snores from the guest room. His parents were sitting at the table, staring at him. He wondered what was wrong with him this time. He didn't care right now, he just wanted some food. He poured himself some cereal.**

"**Son? What happened?" Mr. Teavee said as he looked at Mike.**

"**You look much better." Mrs. Teavee said with a voice of a person who is relieved.**

**Mike didn't say anything, but went to the mirror in the bathroom. It was weird, he was his normal size again. Maybe the stretching thing had worn off? Who knows? Mike was just glad that it was over. Mike went back to the kitchen were Charlie had just gotten some cereal. Mr. Teavee looked at Charlie. "So I suppose you will be going with Mike to school today?"**

**Charlie stopped what he was doing and looked rather shocked. "I didn't know that….?" He didn't know if he and Mike would be able to get along at school, but he was resigned to it. Maybe Charlie could do something for him there. He didn't know.**

**Mike had expected that, but still didn't appreciate it. "Why dad?" Mike whined in his voice that he used when he wanted to get his way.**

**Mike's father just said "No" and pointed out the door. He had become really commanding as of late. It was not like him to be so dominant in the house.**

**Mike and Charlie, resigned to what had to happen, took their things and slowly left the kitchen to walk to school.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay, it's an update! Aren't you so happy. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
